james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Matias Arana
__TOC__ Editing Questions Please Hi Matias ~ and anyone else who is able to help. I have only edited one page before and that was something I was positive about. But, I would appreciate your validation of these two before I procede. One comment in "Iknimaya" reads that the Banshee Catcher is snapped around the eyes, temporarily blinding the animal; then following, in the notes, it elaborates that Jake's animal was not blinded like this. If Jake is the only example we have of this in the movie, should his experience be the one in the main article and not the other? The second question I have is in "Ikran Makto" and states that becoming a Ikran Makto is a rite of passage that all Omaticaya Clan members must pass to be accepted as one of the people ~ I was under the impression that only the warriors must pass this test? If you could help, please, I will appreciate it. Thank you ever so kindly and I sincerely hope that life is treating you very well ~ you absolutely deserve it. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) My Dear Matias ~ Ahhhh ~ have you missed me? (I thought you would be counting your blessings :-) ') Just teasing you. Thank you for your help with this ~ I will continue in that direction then. PS I really have missed you~ I hope you are ok. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 00:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) My Dear Matias ~ sick for the past couple of days? That's a bummer ~ sorry to hear that. Sometimes you need a chance to just recharge your batteries. Drink lots of fluids, eat chicken soup and gets lots of rest ~ those things work in the United States, do you think they might work in Peru also? I will be sending healing energy in your direction. Take care. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 16:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) My Dear Matias ~ I see you have been doing a BOATLOAD of editing today. That must mean you didn't make it back to school huh ~ how long are you going to stretch this sickness out ';-) '? My healing energy must be a little rusty, I'll polish it off and give it another try. Take care. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 18:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article I know any of the other Admins can help but something needs to be updated. In the index to the left in: *'Top Content :*'Featured Articles' It only shows Jake and Pandora. Since then we've obviously had more featured articles. I think they were Neytiri, Toruk, and then Grace in that order. Thanks. [[TECTONIUM]] 23:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :I simply removed it. It seems it was from times when the wiki was still young and empty and doesn't have any meaning anymore. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 00:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I thought it looked fine! It matches the category of Top Content and shows newcomers the best the wiki has to offer. [[TECTONIUM]] 17:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yea Me! My Dear Matias ~ wow, thanks so very much for finding this newsworthy item for me ~ I am pretty impressed with myself because you made it sound like a really big deal! Ok, duh, I don't have a clue what it's about?????? Help, please. A very close friend of mine used to say that "Even a blind hog roots up an acorn now and then." LOL Think I might be that hog? You are probably feeling much better now that the weekend is here huh ;-) '''Take care. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Pronounciation?? Just out of curiousity, how do you pronounce your username? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|=i='=i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=']] 00:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, how can I spell it here? =P Ma (not me) -ti (tee) -as (not ays) Arana and ten. God, I'm useless for this =P I hope this helps you a bit... -- 12:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry to butt in but I'd love to learn to use the IPA language system but I think i've been pronouncing your name wrong all along. Is it like one of these:http://www.forvo.com/word/matias/?. I got stuck trying to use the IPA with the stresses. --IWantheUltimateChange 12:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Sort off. it's not Mátias, it's Matías. -- 21:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Another Question Samsonius's talk page says that he can "Na'vitize" people if they give him a picture. Do you think that this could be mentioned on the "Welcome" template that welcomes users to the wiki? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i='='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i='='''i=]] 01:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :May I suggest that the perfect place for this would be the Community Corner. I believe it can only be edited by admins; if it is, one can leave a suggestion here. --IWantheUltimateChange 12:09, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree that the right place would be the community corner. We could also add that you make signatures (if you're still doing them). If you agree, I'll add it right away ;) -- 12:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh yes, of course. I still love making sigs, but no one wants them anymore. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='''i=]] 13:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Draginfli, could you please first ask Samsonius if he is ok with advertizing his work in the Community Corner? Thanks! -- 23:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::He says he's fine with it. Actually, he says it's an honor. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''=i='=i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='''=i=]] 15:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Weekly featured quote G'day Matias, I was on the main page and I noticed that the weekly featured quote is incorrect. It reads: "Jake...I'm with her...she's real", but if I remember correctly it's actually "I'm with her Jake...she's real." I couldn't find any way to edit it (I'm pitifully bad with computers...), so I was wondering if you could please change it. Thanks, Ozzyjalo94 09:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll change it right now. -- 12:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::If you find another quote discrepancy you could probably use the quote discussion page (note that no one has actually written on the page (so it really doesn't exist yet)). --IWantheUltimateChange 12:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC)